Conventionally, a terminal-attached wire provided with a wire and a terminal crimped to a wire end is known from Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-285983. The terminal-attached wire of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-285983 is used, for example, in an engine compartment of an automotive vehicle. Since water can normally intrude into the engine compartment, there is a possibility that water adheres to a connecting part of the terminal and the wire. If water adheres to this connecting part, the terminal and a core made of a metal material is corroded. Particularly, when mutually different metal members are connected such as when the terminal is made of copper and the core is made of aluminum, corrosion is likely to occur. Thus, a heat shrinkable tube is fitted around the connecting part in the terminal-attached wire disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-285983. By fitting the heat shrinkable tube in this way, water does not come into contact with the connecting part of the terminal-attached wire from the surrounding.
Water that can intrude into the connecting part of the terminal and the wire flows not only in a circumferential direction of the heat shrinkable tube, but may also flow from a tip side of the terminal. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-285983, water may intrude from a boundary part between the tip side of the heat shrinkable tube and the terminal.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a terminal-attached wire and a terminal having improved waterproofness.